My dearest darling
by KariRH
Summary: Vicktor was feeling alone and unmotivated, but everything changed when he met Yuuri. Vickor isn't only the best in ice-skating, he is also the best seducer.
1. Chapter 1

My dearest darling

Vicktor was alone, he was bored and checking his Instagram account. A lot of time had passed after he won his fifth consecutive Grand Prix.

He had been feeling alone and a little unmotivated. He hadn't been in a relationship because he wanted to know more about the Japanese Yuuri. But, after the previous year's Grand Prix Final banquet, Yuuri disappeared. He went to his room to tell him that he wanted to be his coach, however someone told him that he left the hotel early.

He didn't know what to do. Chris recommend him to wait for the next Grand Prix. He was looking forward to see again the man that stole his heart and run away. If Yuuri wanted him to be his coach, one call would have been enough. But he never called or send a message. The truth was that Vicktor and Yuuri are competitors for the Grand Prix.

Vicktor received a notification, it was a video.

His heartbeat increased.

It was Yuuri Katsuki performing Stay with me.

He was touched and after many years, he felt decided. He was in love with him and now he was able to see that Yuuri like him too. He had to find him to be his spend the day searching for his address and packing up. He had to travel with Makkachin because he will leave their home for at least the next Grand Prix.

* * *

Vicktor found the house of Yuuri in the afternoon. He was tired because of the flight and the snow made difficult to carry on his luggage. At least, Makkachin was happy.

"Hello! I'm Vicktor Nikiforov and I want to talk with Yuuri Katsuki", he said to the woman.

"Ohh, Yuuri is my son, but he is sleeping… ", the mother of Yuuri smiled at the handsome guy. He was the person that Yuuri always admire.

"Ok... Thank you so much, I will stay a lot of time here", he said tired.

"Ohh, you can stay in the banquet room. You should go to the hot springs. My husband and I will take care of your dog."

"You're very kind and his name is Makkachin", he petted his dog. "Ok, Makkachin, be nice with the lady."

Vickor was nervous. He was sure that Yuuri wanted to him be his coach. But he could be his boyfriend too? Yuuri really like him? In the previous year's Grand Prix Final banquet, Yuuri was hugging him. Well, he decided to make Yuuri the winner of the Grand Prix, it was a challenge, but he know that Yuuri has the potential. The time will say if he could win his love too.

* * *

It was his first night in Hatsetsu. Vicktor was very happy to meet Yuuri. But, there was two problems.

First, Yuuri wasn't the fit guy that dance in a pole the previous year. He need to be in shape to start training.

Second, Yuuri was very shy. The previous year, he hugged and try to seduce him. Only because he was drunken, he didn't go to his room to sleep with him. Vicktor regreted that he wasn't drunk too.

Now, Yuuri wasn't drunk, but he didn't like to sleep with him. It was like two different persons.

Nobody had said no to Vicktor. So, he was very confused. Could be that Yuuri doesn't like him?

He called Chris to ask for help.

"Vicktor! So, the rumours are true, did you retire from ice-skating to coach Yuuri? How would I defeat you now? " Chris was very suprised.

"You will have to defeat Yuuri because he will win the Grand Prixie", said Vicktor happy.

"Hahaha. I knew that you fell in love with him four months ago. And he was very into you... Have you kissed him?" Chris know that Vicktor could be very seductive when someone likes him, but it was the first time that Vicktor was in love.

"No... I don't understand. He was very happy with me before and now seems that he is afraid of me." said Vicktor.

He waited months to see Yuuri again and he hope that they could start a relationship.

"Everybody at that party knows that Yuuri Katsuki is crazy for you. I'd love to know. Are you his coach only because you like him?" Chris asked.

"No. I felt motivated to make his dream true. I fell in love with his ice-skating and I want that the world see him. If he doesn't like me, I would be ok. I will be the coach that makes him champion and makes him happy!" Vicktor was excited.

"I haven't never see you like this. Good luck then. I hope that you dream come true too." Chris said goodbye. Vicktor was decided. He will be his coach, but he will try that Yuuri fall in love with him too.

After all, Yuuri is his dream now.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thank you for the reviews! English is no my first language, so I am sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

There are moments that changes everything. Yuuri was only a twenty-three years old when Viktor decided to be his coach. He had been admiring him since he was three years old. He had never felt so happy.

Viktor is the most nicest person in ice-skating. He has always been nice with his fans, reporters and the crowd. But, Yuuri cann't resist to feel jealous because everyone wanted to be with Viktor. He has been lacking of confidence since the accident in the previous Grand Prix, so he thought that he doesn't deserve that Viktor is his coach.

There was a feel of loneliness before Viktor arrives. Now, for Yuuri the most scariest thing is that Viktor abandoned him because he is a failure. Yuuri never said that maybe Viktor should train the Russian Yuuri because just thinking that he will leave him made him cry.

Viktor in the other hand, he hadn't never felt jealous because nobody can resist him. And he had never feel in love of someone... until he met Yuuri. If Viktor knows that Yuuri like him, he wouldn't be jealous. But now everyone was his competition to gain Yuuri's love.

After the practice of Friday, Viktor wanted that Yuuri opens more with him.

"Hey Yuuri, we should go to a bar, after all, you had been working hard in your routine" Vickor said with a shine in their eyes.

"I don't like drinking, I could do embarrassing things" Yuuri doubted that drinking was a good idea.

"Well, that is the objective" Viktor thought.

"I'm your coach, and is ok to relax a little. Also, I want to take photos for my Instagram" Viktor had a malicious plan.

There were only a few bars in Hatsutsu because was a small town. Yuuri was with his regular clothes and Viktor was enchanting with his shirt and jacket. They ordered a drink, but either Viktor or Yuuri was drinking. They were talking about routines.

"Hey! It's Viktor Nikiforov!" after the reporters and people noticed the handsome Russian, they wanted to take a picture with him. Viktor like the nicest person that he is, accepted. After all, it will take only a moment.

"Yuuri please wait for me" Viktor said with a wink.

Viktor never thought that it was his biggest mistake. A American guy was talking with Yuuri. He was so close of him that Viktor felt angry. There was only a few people in line to take a picture of him, but for Viktor was like a thousand. Arder a few minutes, he couldn't find Yuuri in the table, he was dancing with the American guy.

"What the hell? He only know him like for five minutes!" Viktor promised himself never left alone a drunken Yuuri. "Excuse me, I have to left" Viktor had never felt so jealous. Viktor run towards Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri hadn't drunken a lot lately. He was surprised that his roommate from Detroid was there. He was abroad in Japon, but go to Hatsetsu to met Yuuri. It was a coindicende that they were in the bar this night. After realizing that Vickor will spend a lot of time taking photos with his fans, he thought that dancing with his friend was a good idea.

"Hey, Yuuri I need to say something, I had never had the guts to confess my feelings... I like you!" his American friend was so close to him that Yuuri was afraid. He had never kissed someone before. He was in shock because he thought that nobody like him. It could be his first kiss.

Viktor haden't never punched somebody, but thinking that someone would kiss Yuuri made he felt angry. It only took a punch to made the American guy fail.

"Who are you?" the American friend was bleeding from his noise.

"I'm Yuuri's coach and I will protect him of you! He is drunken! Yuuri, let's go home" Viktor was red of angry.

"Ehh...Viktor, I'm not drunken, he is my friend from Detroit" Yuuri was embarrassed. He didn't know what to do.

Viktor realized that the American guy was in love with Yuuri from a long time ago. He felt more jealous now, because he had met Yuuri for more time. Viktor with his fake smile tried to help the American guy. He wanted to kill him. Could be that Yuuri like him too?

"Yuuri doesn't have permission to have a boyfriend" Viktor said trying to doesn't look so insecure.

"Viktor!..." Yuuri felt that the two will fight in an instant. "Please, let me talk with him" Yuuri was scared.

Viktor felt that he would die. He made a poker face.. "I will wait for you outside. I am sorry for my mistake" Viktor of course didn't feel sorry, but it was the only thing that he could do. He left the bar.

It was the longest moments in his life. To imagine to be his coach and see Yuuri with his American friend made him feel dizzy. He uploaded his pictures with Yuuri before the American guy wins Yuuri's love. He was crying. He was a foolish to think that his dream could be true.

Yuuri left the bar in twenty minutes. He seem confused. Viktor didn't wanted to ask. They returned home and had dinner together. Before Yuuri leaves, he said with a big smile "Thank you to protect me, you are the best coach"

He was in shock. What happened? He checked the Yuuri's account in Instagram quickly. Yuuri had changed his profile picture with one with Viktor. He was so delighted Yuuri had rejected his American friend. It doesn't meaning that he loves him, but he felt only happy to be part in the life of Yuuri.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you have him now" his American friend was ashamed.

"He is not my boyfriend!.." Yuuri was blushing.

"Are you joking? You had pictures of him in our room! You watched every single video with him" his friend was confused.

"He is my idol and I'm very lucky that he is my coach, I don't know what will happen, but I'm so scared of losing him that I prefer that he will be only my coach now"

Yuuri and his friend said goodbye. Yuuri decided to change his profile picture with one with Viktor.


End file.
